


Best Two Out of Three

by slywrites



Series: Rookie Cop to Government Agent [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Baby Leon, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Leon, Just Leon being adorable, Leon deserves love, Love, RE2 Leon, RE2 Remake, RE2 Remake Claire, RE2 Remake Leon, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Smut, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, after the events of RE2, mentions of ada, slight PTSD, virgin leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites
Summary: Set right after the ending of RE2 Remake you, Claire, Leon, and Sherry come across a lone motel with a generous owner who gives you two rooms for the night. One for Claire and Sherry, one for you and Leon. Only there's a single bed and a lot of emotions to overcome...Based on the imagine from imagineleonkennedy on tumblr "Imagine Leon making love at 21, not super experienced yet, he gets shy and is a little clumsy. But very respectful and honest, and a fast learner."
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: Rookie Cop to Government Agent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724611
Comments: 27
Kudos: 169





	1. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> My first Leon Kennedy fic....I hope he isn't too OOC I based him on the bean that is RE2 Remake Leon. The first chapter is FLUFF. The second chapter is SMUT. Be ready, you've been warned.

A motel was a  _ fucking _ blessing after the hell you, Claire, Leon, and young Sherry went through. The outside wasn’t too shabby, a lot better than what you expected in the literal middle of nowhere. 

Really  _ anything _ was better than Racoon City. 

The lady at the front desk was more than understanding considering you all were covered head to toe in blood, guts, and smelled like a sewer. She also heard that you were from Racoon City and her eyes went wide. It was on the news, she said, that there was a terrorist attack. A pipe exploded. Many excuses and no one could confirm nor deny those allegations. It was too early to tell  _ what _ exactly happened, or why. It was only a few hours ago you left the city on foot. The sun was just setting then and now the moon replaced it as you stood in the lobby. All you knew was you had to kill many infected people, but you weren’t about to tell this nice lady that.

She just handed you the keys and said it’s on the house. As you left towards your two rooms, she mentioned she’d bring you some extra clothes and towels. It was hard to believe that there were good people in the world after what you all went through.

Sherry and Claire took one room and you and Leon in the other. 

A  _ single _ king bed in each room, with a door in the middle to join the rooms together. For the moment it was left open. 

Neither you or Leon acknowledged the single bed in the room. 

You all were exhausted, but the thought of a shower powered through the intense need to pass out at this very moment. To be  _ clean _ again, to wash away the horrors. It sounded magical. 

A light knock on the door startled you. Instinctively you raised your pistol to the door, adrenaline pumped through your veins. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Leon do the same. He nodded to you, and you returned the gesture. You both moved together, guns pointed at the door. Leon peered through the peephole and saw the lady from the front desk. You watched Leon relax and unlock the door. 

He mumbled a thank you and closed the door. A pile of fresh clean towels and what looks to be sweatpants and shirts in his hands. Leon held them at a distance to not get them dirty against his blood-soaked police uniform. He set the clothes on the table. 

“Who gets to go first?” He asked.

You holster your pistol, put the chain lock on the door and slide the deadbolt, “Rock, paper, scissors?” 

Leon let out a little laugh, “Fine.  _ But _ , best two out of three.”

You two squared up in the middle of the room. You leaned into a pose, as you tried to be as dramatic as possible. Leon mirrored you, as he extended his balled fist resting in his palm. A smile spread across your face at how stupid you two looked being this dramatic over a simple game to take a shower.

You won back to back. You did a victory dance and laughed at the pouty face Leon put on. 

“I can’t wait to be clean! As for  _ you _ , sit at one of those chairs. Can’t have you dirtying up our bed.” You sing-song as you skip over to the bathroom. 

“I’ll make sure to lay all over  _ your _ side while you’re in there,” he smirked. 

“Leon Kennedy, don’t you  _ dare _ ! Don’t make me get Claire to watch you like a hawk.” 

Leon put his hands up in defense, “I won’t do anything.” 

You shot him the meanest look you could, and all he did was stifle a laugh. You watched as he took a seat at the table and started to remove his boots, just to make sure he was going to keep his word. 

You shut the bathroom door. You sat on the edge of the tub to strip your shoes and socks. It felt like years since you last showered, which in reality was only a  _ day _ ago. Your feet were covered in a slick layer of grim, probably from the foot or two of sewer water you and Leon waded through. Honestly, you wanted to toss the shoes, but the front desk lady didn’t give you an extra pair. You’d have to survive till you got back home if there was still  _ home _ . 

That’s when it hit you. At the most inopportune time. There was only one bed in the room. It was the last thing on your mind. The sweet call of the shower drew the realization out of your mind. That would mean you’d have to  _ share.  _ You could always pop into the other room with the girls. It was a king bed and you were sure all three of you would fit. 

_ I’m being ridiculous,  _ you chided to yourself. 

You continued to strip from the blood-soaked and torn clothing, the reality of what you experienced came to the forefront of your thoughts instead. Your mind went into autopilot as you turned the water on to the hottest setting and waited for it to heat up. A particular corner of the shower caught your attention, and you couldn’t help but focus on it. The day's events replayed in your mind like a  _ fucked _ up horror movie. 

It was just a normal day, then all of a sudden it  _ wasn’t _ . The screams from outside the precinct, as you helped lock the gates. You couldn’t help those people who you swore you would protect. Watching as they were being attacked by other people with some crazy bloodlust you’ve never seen or heard of before. Then the  _ precinct _ . 

_ Fuck _ . 

The steam from the shower made it hard to breathe. The hand that was under the water started to turn red from the heat. You didn’t even register the pain till it was too late. 

You adjusted the water and stepped in. The dirt, blood, and  _ God _ knows what washed away from you. You watched as it spiraled down the drain. Once the water finally became clear as it washed over you, you grabbed the travel size shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. You lathered up your hair first, trying to not go back down the rabbit hole you were in moments ago. 

But the rabbit hole was the only thing you could see in your mind. You’d have to face the reality of what you did. What Leon and Claire did. What happened to Racoon City, a place you just started to call home. What the fuck were you supposed to do now? 

Tears spilled out of your eyes and blended in with the water that cascaded down your face. You brought your hand to your mouth and choked back a sob that shot through your whole body. The shock made your knees wobble sending you crashing to the cool porcelain of the tub. Your back collided with the wall and the air left your lungs in a gargled gasp.

Instantly, there was a loud knock on the door. 

Leon’s voice was muffled by the water and the door but it was the only thing you could focus on, “ _ Are you okay? What happened? _ ” 

You sat up, light-headed. You were barely able to shut the water off. 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” your voice shook, “I’m fine, just tired  _ and _ ...and I slipped.”

“Do- _ do _ you need help…. _ or _ …” Leon left the question hanging awkwardly, “I could get Claire..”

You laughed, “No I’m okay. I’ll be out in a minute.”

You curled your knees up to your chest. You just needed a moment. The tears still fell, silently. Sooner or later you’d have to get up. You’d have to keep moving forward. 

The bathroom started to feel suffocating as you absentmindedly stood and wrapped a towel around your body. You were greedy and wrapped your hair in another. You pushed your dirty clothes onto the ground and just left them there too tired to give a shit about it. 

The cool handle of the doorknob brought you back to reality for a second. You turned to look at the mirror that was still fogged over. With a swipe, you looked at your eyes to see if they were as bloodshot as you imagined.  _ Fuck _ , they were. Oh well. 

Your eyes gazed over the bathroom.  _ Shit, _ you left your clothes on the table. You shook your head, you didn’t want to try and get Leon to get your change of clothes. With a sigh, you’d just have to go out there. 

You pulled the door open and walked out. Leon sat at the edge of the single chair in the room and shot up as soon as he saw you. A deep blush flushed his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

_ What a cute boy,  _ you smiled. You held the towel closer to your body. 

“It’s all yours,” you smiled. 

You stepped towards Leon and he immediately froze. He stood in front of the table where the extra set of clothes laid. 

You bit your lip to hide the smile. You feared if he saw it he’d turn into a tomato. With a step, you grabbed the clothes and sat at the edge of the bed. 

Leon let out a strained cough and mumbled he was going to shower.

Once he closed the door you let out a small laugh.  _ He’s too cute for his own good. _

You shook your head and looked at the pile of clothes. An oversized plain blue t-shirt, black sweats, and some holiday socks. It wasn’t ideal, and not your size but it was  _ way _ better than the alternative.  _ No underwear though.  _

You’d have to see if the hotel had a laundry room. Though your old clothes were more than likely trash, if you were to face…those  _ things _ again you didn’t want to get caught because of your oversized shirt. 

A shiver shot through your spine as flashes of  _ fighting _ and  _ surviving  _ came to the forefront yet again. More tears brimmed in your eyes and you let out a shuddered breath. Before a tear could drop your attention was brought to the bathroom door. Your brows furrowed as you heard Leon  _ singing _ in the bathroom. You didn’t recognize the song, you weren’t even sure he was saying any real worlds. But it was the change in his voice that brought you  _ back _ . Leon was more wholesome than you’d ever expected from the rookie cop. 

You smelled the clothes and they were divine. The fresh linen scent was so foreign to you it felt almost illegal to smell something this nice. You stood. Your body is freshly clean and dry from sitting on the bed. You dropped the towel to the ground, slipping into the sweats and shirt. This felt like a lazy Sunday attire as you laid out on the bed. 

A light knock on the adjoining doors made you turn. Claire stood in an outfit similar to yours and you laughed. Though her hair laid damp on her shoulders, finally being free of her ponytail. 

“Look, we’re twins,” you said. 

“Not a bad look, right?” She smiled, “How are you holding up?”

You gave her a flash of your teeth in what you hoped was a smile, “I’m okay. I could sleep for a week!”

Claire nodded, “I was just coming in to say goodnight actually, Sherry’s already in bed fast asleep.”

“Oh, good idea. We’ll probably do the same, Leon’s still in the shower.”

“Well, I’ll see you in the morning. Tell Leon I said goodnight.”

“Will do Claire, night.”

Claire gave you a small wave and shut the door with a silent click. 

You stared at the closed space and moved to lay back down on your back. The shower just turned off meaning it was closer and  _ closer _ that you and Leon would have to share a bed. It wasn’t a big deal  _ right?  _ You both were exhausted, both  _ needed _ some rest. And the bed was a king, plenty of room for both of you to stretch out and not touch each other. 

_ Why were you thinking about touching each other?  _

You couldn't rid your mind of that thought quick enough as Leon exited the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around his waist. Water still dripped from his hair as it cascaded down his bare chest drawing your eyes to how toned he was. Your eyes were drawn to the bruises that peppered his torso and the large wound on his left arm that needed to be rebandaged. The old one is still tight on his arm, though wet now.

Leon clearly flushed at you blatantly staring at his chest. He moved his weight from one foot to another unsure what to do, then he coughed and moved towards his clothes on the table. 

“I-I forgot these, um I’m just going to-” He didn’t finish his sentence as he turned back to the bathroom. 

You wanted to smack yourself for staring like an idiot. Now it was going to be  _ awkward _ ,  _ great! _

You sighed and quickly called the front desk to ask if they had a first aid kit. The lovely lady who gave you the clothes said her son will be up in a minute. And she wasn’t wrong. The knock was light and you jumped up to get the door. You quietly thanked him and bid him goodnight. 

Leon was still in the bathroom probably dying from embarrassment as you had moments ago. You sat at the edge of the bed and laid out the contents of the first aid kit. After a few more minutes, Leon peaked his head out of the bathroom. He saw your attention was on the bed and made his way out. 

You looked up, “We need to change that bandage, Leon.”

He looked down at the yellow bandage that Ada had put on. 

“You’re right.”

“I try to be, come sit,” you smile and pat the open bed next to you. 

Leon obliged and sat down. He was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt just like you. He pointed his left shoulder towards you. 

You rolled up the sleeve and started to undo the bandage. “You could have taken this off you know, and cleaned the wound while you were showering.” 

“I didn’t want to mess with it…” he replied quietly, almost unsure of himself. 

You bit your lip, you wanted to scold him but decided against it. You let the rest of the old tattered bandage fall to the floor. Dried up blood and dirt-stained his skin.  _ Poor thing.  _

“Stay here,” you got up and moved to the bathroom. 

You grabbed an extra washcloth and soaked it under some warm water. You rang out the extra and walked back to the bed. As carefully and gently as you could you cleaned up the area around the wound first. Leon winced a little when you got too close to the bullet wound. 

“You’re lucky it went all the way through,” you mentioned, “I don’t think we’d find a  _ good _ doctor back in Racoon City.”

Leon hummed his lip stuck between his teeth, biting down to not make a sound. You finished with the washcloth then moved to the alcohol and cotton swabs that were necessary for the actual wound. You doubted Ada was able to clean the wound before wrapping it, especially in the sewer. Leon only briefly talked about it when you brought it up. You two got separated. You were alone, trying to find your way to either Leon or Claire. You couldn’t even imagine the horror he faced down there, even though you saw the same disaster yourself. 

You dampened one cotton ball with some antiseptic and started cleaning around the wound. Leon held back a cry of pain as his body tensed up. 

“ _ Sorry _ ,” you murmured. 

“It’s not your fault,” he breathed. 

“I know, it won’t take me long. Promise.”

Leon nodded his head and you kept your promise. You quickly cleaned the entrance and exit of the wound. Luckily it stopped bleeding long ago. Leon would have to see a real doctor at some point, but you could easily stitch the wound together for now. 

You threaded the needle that came in the first aid kit. You set the needle on the bed and grabbed some numbing cream. First, you snapped on a glove and ripped open the packet to rub the cream around the wound. 

“This will help,” you reassured him. 

Once you were done, you let the cream settle in first before starting. You gathered the gross bandages, and trash from the bed to throw away in the trashcan across the room. 

“How are you doing?” You asked as you took your position back on the bed. 

“I’ve been better,” Leon looked at the wound then to you and tilted his head to the side, “I think it’s working.”

You picked up the needle and pushed it into his skin and threaded the entrance shut. You were not about to tell Leon that this was the first time you’d ever given someone stitches. You had practiced once in a medical class a long time ago but that was on  _ fake _ skin, never a real human. Though you only practiced, you still were able to stitch him up well enough to last until you could see a real doctor. You did the same with the exit and it was all done. Not expert craftsmanship by any means, but he’d survive and his arm wouldn’t need to be amputated. 

You took out a large bandage and removed the sticky backing to cover the front, and did the same to the back. He wouldn’t need his arm wrapped like before, the two large patches should suffice. 

“ _ And… _ All done,” you smiled at your handiwork. 

Leon glanced at it, his fingers ran over the stitches beneath the bandage. Then he rolled the sleeve down to cover it easily. 

“Thank you,” He smiled. 

“Anytime,” you nodded. 

Slowly you packed up the first aid kit. You got up and sat it on the table. 

“Are you ready for bed?” You asked. 

Leon’s eyes moved from his newly patched shoulder to you, and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, you?”

“Yup,” you smiled then you looked to the bed. 

The dread from your shower started to rise in your chest. 

“Uh-Do you  _ care _ what side…?” Leon asked he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

You forced a laugh and walked up to the left side, “I guess I’ll take this one, it doesn’t matter to me. Does it matter to you?”

“No!  _ No _ , not at all,” he pulled the covers back. 

You nod and do the same. You both lay down in your respective sides and pull the covers over yourself. Before you fully laid down, you leaned over and turned off the light on the side table.

“Goodnight,” you said as you laid your head on the soft pillow. 

“Goodnight,” he replied, the exhaustion evident in his voice. 

You faced the wall, away from Leon acting like you were some school girl instead of two consenting adults sharing a bed after  _ surviving _ literal hell only hours ago. You wanted to slap yourself over your reaction but you were too tired to even care. You snuggled into the pillow and willed yourself to sleep. 

  
  



	2. Sleepless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 AM and I just finished this. If there are any typos I am so sorry pls let me know and I'll fix them. Other than that....enjoy <3 Just know that this chapter is pure smut.

Halfway through the night, the bed started shaking. You awoke afraid it was the monsters from Racoon City. You sat up quickly and surveyed your surroundings. Both doors were closed and everything was  _ quiet _ . Until you heard a whimper from next to you. 

Your eyes looked over to the silhouette of Leon. It looked like he was having a nightmare _.  _ You couldn’t blame him after everything. It hurt your heart to hear and see him in pain in his mind. 

“ _ Leon,”  _ you whisper, “ _ Leon,  _ wake up.”

You scooted an inch closer to him, “Leon?”

You said his name a little louder and you saw his eyebrows scrunch in pain. 

_ Shit _ . 

Gently you touched his shoulder and his eyes shot open. He made a quick move. His fist coming up as if to defend himself but you let go before he could hurt you. 

“Hey, hey,  _ hey _ , Leon it’s  _ okay _ . It’s me. You were having a nightmare,” you soothed, “I’m sorry if I startled you, you looked like you were in pain.”

Leon’s chest rose and fell quickly. His arms were tense and his knuckles were white. You could see the sweat on his brow, his eyes were scared until they landed on you. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes as he buried his hands in his face. You slowly moved closer to him as you placed a hand on his back. 

“You’re  _ safe _ Leon,” you whispered. 

Leon shuddered and let out a long sigh as he sat up. The blankets pooled around his waist. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. 

“You know, you’re always looking out for everyone else, seeing if they are okay. But are  _ you _ ? Are you  _ okay _ ?” You quietly questioned.

Leon looked up at you, tears stained his face and he tried to give you a reassuring smile.

“Yeah…” he croaked “ _ No _ , actually I’m not okay,” 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and brought him close. He laid his chin on your shoulder and wrapped his arms around your midsection. You ran your hand up and down his back. You could feel him shaking. The tears that cascaded down his cheeks coated the side of your neck. But you didn’t care. 

“ _ We’re _ going to be okay,” you mumbled against the top of his head, “We  _ are _ going to be okay.” 

You didn’t know if you were trying to reassure him or yourself. 

Leon didn’t feel confident speaking and instead just nodded his head. You two sat there intertwined together for what felt like forever. His tears stopped as he pulled away slightly and smiled at you. 

_ “Thank you,” _ Leon whispered. 

“Any time,” you smiled, “Let’s try and get some sleep?” 

“Yeah.”

You let go of him and laid down, this time facing him. Leon followed suit. You didn’t know how much time had passed but neither of you tried to sleep. 

Instead, you stared into Leon’s eyes and you  _ felt _ yourself falling in them like they were trying to drown you. He felt intoxicating being this close to him. Your eyes moved to his lips and watched as they parted slightly. Slowly you dragged them back to his own and watched as he mimicked your previous action. When his eyes got to your lips, his tongue shot out to wet his. 

_ I can’t take this any more _ . 

There were only a few inches between you two on the king-sized bed. 

Leon leaned in a bit closer, his breath fanning your cheeks, “May I... _ kiss _ you?”

You giggled,  _ so innocent _ , “ _ Please _ , Leon.”

Leon gave you the biggest smile you’d ever seen on his  _ cute _ face as his hand moved to cup your cheek. Slowly he closed the distance and pressed his lips against yours. It was sweet and  _ soft _ . You smiled against his lips and moved closer to him. Your hand rested on the bicep that held your face, Leon’s muscles twitch under your touch. 

_ Fuck.  _

Neither of you expected to be this close, sharing a kiss in a bed together after the aftermath of Racoon City. Neither of you thought about the horror you faced only a few hours ago. All you could focus on was the way your lips melded together. Leon tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss and causing you to gasp in surprise. Leon took that chance to let his tongue swipe across your lips and invade your mouth. Your eyebrows furrowed together, and you followed his lead with his kiss. You nipped at his bottom lip with your teeth. 

Leon pulled away, trying to catch his breath after the heated kiss. His lips were plump and pink, his eyes blown, and a noticeable hardness pressed against your thigh. You beamed, your eyes half-lidded  _ absolutely _ drunk off his presence. 

Leon half sat up and gently guided you to move from your side to lay on your back. You obliged. His arms trapped you to the bed by your head, with his knees pushing your legs apart. 

“ _ Shit,  _ you’re so beautiful,” Leon breathed as he looked at you in the moonlight. 

The back of your hand covered your face as you blushed. Leon intertwined his fingers with the hand that tried to hide your face and pinned it to the bed. 

A second passed of him just staring at you, drinking in your flushed appearance, and committing  _ this _ moment to his memory. He was about to do something he’d  _ never _ done before. But this felt  _ right _ , with  _ you _ and with this  _ moment _ . Leon moved down to pepper your lips with quick little pecks that moved across your cheeks, then down to your neck. He never let his lips linger, he was too  _ nervous _ to do that. He swallowed his nerves thickly, as he kissed your exposed collar bone.

You couldn’t help but writhe and giggle at his light touches. It felt so  _ pure _ , you wonder if he was doing it on purpose to rile you up. Leon lifted his head from your collar and moved to kiss your lips. Your other hand wrapped around his neck and settled at the base. You guided him to deepen the kiss. He listened to your silent guidance easily.

Your back arched. Your hips rolled against his erection  _ aching _ to get closer to him. Leon panicked and pulled back. Your eyes shot open.

Leon looked like he was winded, he hung his head in shame. 

You tried to catch your breath, “Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?” 

“No, it’s not  _ you _ . It’s  _ me _ ,” he breathed.

You tilted your head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Leon let go of your hand and sat back on his knees. You pushed yourself up on your elbows to look at the flush growing on his face. 

You watched a bead of sweat drop down his face as he tried to avoid eye contact with you. Even though moments ago you two couldn’t get enough of each other. It was a quick switch you didn’t understand but you  _ wanted _ to. 

“Whatever it is Leon, you can tell me,” you soothed. 

“ _ I’ve-”  _ Leon fiddled with his hands in his lap then looked at you, “I’ve never done  _ this  _ before.”

_ This? _ It took you a second to realize what he was talking about. 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

You’d be his.... _ first? _

You sat up fully, a smile on your face, as you reached for his hands. You held them gently and rubbed small circles into his skin. 

“That’s  _ okay _ , there’s nothing to be ashamed of Leon. I like you and I like  _ this,”  _ You squeezed his hands, “We’ll take it slow. When you want to stop we’ll stop. Okay?” 

Leon smiled and nodded excitedly, a whole lot more confident than moments ago. 

“Okay.”

You leaned in and pressed your lips to his in quick succession. Leon leaned into your kisses. He let go of your hands as one arm wrapped around your waist and the other buried in your hair. You rested your hands on his shoulders, your fingers digging in slightly. Leon’s mouth fell open and you moved to deepen your contact. He shook under your touch. You pulled back with a smile. You sat on your knees and scooted around him. Leon’s eyes followed you, curious as to what you were doing. 

“Lay down,” you whispered.

He twisted to watch you. You gave him a smile and a quick peck on his lips. That got him to turn to lay down on his back. He was stiff as a wooden board, though you could  _ see _ the noticeable tent in his sweatpants. 

You couldn’t help the smile that stayed on your cheeks. Leon looked nervous but he also was excited. You could feel it, you could  _ see it _ . You sat next to his hips. There was a lot you wanted to do, a lot that could make him feel  _ good _ you were just trying to figure out what to do  _ first _ . You sat up and pushed his legs open for you to settle in between them. 

Both of your hands rested on his knees. Slowly, you ghosted them up and down his thighs. The muscles underneath twitched at every brush, every stroke. Even in the darkness, you saw the flush on his cheeks run down his neck. 

It was obvious  _ teasing _ , but you wanted to make this moment as memorable as possible for him. To get his mind off of…. _ fuck _ why did your mind have to go to  _ that _ . No, you  _ should _ be focusing on the beautiful man in front of you. 

You drug your hands up farther to gather the waistband of his pants. Ever so slowly, you pulled them down over his erection then down his thick thighs. You guided Leon to raise his legs and took off the clothing. He followed  _ eagerly _ . The pants are long forgotten as you tossed them quickly over your shoulder. 

_ No underwear.  _ You smirked. 

Who knew  _ that _ would have been a benefit. 

Leon covered his face with his hand as he watched your reaction. His other was balled into a fist in the sheets. You took a deep breath to calm  _ your  _ nerves. He was a  _ well-endowed  _ man -  _ not _ that you didn’t expect him to be. 

But  _ damn.  _

You settled yourself between his thighs, still sitting on your knees with your feet tucked underneath you. With the lightest touches, you dragged your fingers over his exposed thighs. Once your hands got to his hips you drew small circles into his skin with your thumbs. You looked at Leon, the blush reached his ears, his eyes half-lidded staring at you. 

The ministrations were making his cock twitch. A devilish smirk settled on your lips as you scooted back to lay on your stomach. Your hands left his hips and a sad sigh escaped his mouth. You tugged your lip between your teeth at that sound. 

You kicked your legs up and crossed your ankles behind you. You rested your weight on your elbows. Leon looked down at you between the fingers that covered his face. You noticed his chest was rising rapidly in anticipation of you between his legs. You could only think about how  _ cute _ he looked. 

You wrapped your hand around the base of his cock. His mouth fell open at that simple touch. When you stroked him up and down experimentally, he let out a broken moan. It was the  _ sweetest _ sound you’d ever heard and you wanted to hear  _ more.  _

Slowly you stroked him, then you moved forward to kiss the tip. His hips bucked slightly. One hand pushed him down and held him there as you placed the flat of your tongue at the base of his cock. You licked a strip up to the tip. Your eyes fluttered up to look at how he bit down on his fingers to hold his sounds back. The way his eyes screwed shut at your touch. 

You felt triumphant at how he looked like he was breaking apart at the simplest action. You were about to feel like a  _ fucking  _ champion in just a second as you took him fully in your mouth. He was thick and a little longer than average, and you took as much as you could of him. The bit that wasn’t able to fit you massaged with your thumb and forefinger in circular motions. 

Leon shook underneath your touch, and that only  _ fueled _ you to go further. You bobbed your head up and down ever so slowly. You let  _ ‘pop’ _ sound as you took your mouth off him to take a deep breath. He whined at the loss of your warmth. He fucking  _ whined.  _

You were going to lose your mind over him. 

You licked your lips, this time you focused on his head. Your tongue swirled around the pink sensitive tip driving Leon  _ wild.  _ His knuckles were white and straining against the sheets. You swore he’d tear a hole in them if you kept your attention on this spot. You managed to hold his hips to the bed with one hand, but the more you revolved around the tip the more his hips moved and bucked. 

You slowed down, took him fully in your mouth once more before sitting back up. Leon panted like he went on a six-mile run when you looked at him. His blue eyes pierced you in the darkness and a small tilt of your head made him smile. 

“That felt,” Leon breathed, “ _ Wow _ , why did you  _ stop _ ?”

Instead of answering quickly, you crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. His erection dug into the side of your still clothed thigh as you leaned down to kiss him. 

“I didn’t want you to have just  _ that _ as your first experience. I want to give you more,” you stated simply. 

“More?” 

You nodded. Heat rose to his face turning him pink. You sat back placing your hands on his stomach under his shirt. His abs twitched under your touch as you racked your nails up to his chest. Leon arched into your touch. You pushed his shirt up to pool at his chest. Your hands ran over the bruises and cuts you noticed from earlier. Leon hissed at your little too rough touch. 

“I’m  _ sorry,”  _ you whispered. 

You quickly leaned down and kissed the dark bruise that was on his side that you irritated with a feather-light kiss. 

“It’s okay,” Leon breathed. 

Leon ran his hand through his hair and let it stay there as he studied you. You grin and lean your head down again to pepper kisses to each and every injury on his torso. You made sure to keep them light as you kissed up his chest back to his beautiful face.

Leon leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. You kept your hands planted on his chest as you kissed him back. Your lips didn’t stay long. You pushed his shirt higher. Leon got the hint as he took the material from your hands and pulled it over his head. 

You sat up and stared at Leon in all his precious naked glory. 

“You know this is kind of unfair that I’m completely naked and you’re not,” Leon whispered. 

You blinked at his  _ boldness _ that you hadn’t seen until now. 

“You’re right, let me fix that,” you smirked. 

With quick succession, you gripped the edge of your shirt and tossed it to the side. As for your sweats, you rolled off him and landed on your back on the bed. You perked your legs up and pushed them off in one motion. Then you sat back up and assumed your straddle position on top of him, just like you were only moments ago. Though his erection was more apparent than before with how close it was to your entrance. 

You looked down at Leon and the look on his face made you laugh. You held it back as much as you could but he was just too fucking  _ adorable _ . His eyes were wide as he drank in the sight of you naked. He looked at your shoulders, your collar bone, your breasts, then your stomach, and down to how close he was to being inside you completely on accident. The blush evolved from the pink into beet red at his realization. You reached forward and grabbed both of his hands in yours. 

With your hands on his, you guided them to your hips. You moved his hands up and down,  _ showing  _ him that it was okay to touch you too. But you felt his shaking hands underneath yours. You brought his hands to your lips, you placed a soft kiss on both of his palms. Then you placed them on your shoulders, guiding him still. 

“Touch me,  _ Leon _ ,” you beamed, “It’s okay.”

You let your hands rest on his stomach. You gave him the brightest smile. Leon carefully moved his hands down from your shoulders. He followed the curve of your biceps to your forearm, the movements light and almost nonexistent. It was like he treated you like glass. His innocence didn’t bother you. You weren’t going to push him any farther than he wanted. You just basked in the touches he gave you. 

Leon rested his hands on your hips and mimicked the circles you gave him earlier. You sighed happily at the feeling. That sound made him more confident as he dragged his hands up your stomach then around to your back. His hands glided down the curve of your spine and he gently pulled you towards him. You followed his movement. He pushed his lips to yours softly at first. You pressed yourself flush against him and rolled your hips down on his erection. Then with a new fervor, Leon opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue swiped against your lips, making you tilt your head to follow his movements. 

Your brows furrowed as one of his hands snaked to the back of your neck to keep you against him.  _ Fuck,  _ you were ready for him. You pulled away for some air. You both panted. Leon’s eyes were blown, and his lips were swollen. 

You blinked, trying to capture the sweet look on his face and committing it to memory. 

“I’m ready for you Leon, if you are,” you mutter. 

Leon gave you a dead look. His mouth hung open like he didn’t actually understand what you were saying to him. 

_ “Really?”  _ he questioned. 

That made you laugh, “ _ Yes,  _ really. Are you?”

Leon nodded his head quickly, “Yeah,  _ um-  _ yes, yes I am. More than ready.”

You pecked his lips then pulled away. Leon grunted sadly as you moved. 

“You’re so  _ fucking _ cute, you know that?” 

Leon flushed, “ _ Uh-” _

You shook your head and kissed him again, “You don’t have to answer that silly.”

His flush grew redder. You debated what position you wanted to be in, and settled on being on top. You adjusted your knees to where they were more comfortable and sat up slightly. You were  _ more _ than ready for him. You dragged your hands down his abs again until you grabbed the base of his cock that pressed against your thigh painfully. You hissed as you rubbed the tip against yourself coating it in your own juices. 

Leon’s head fell back into the stacks of pillows. His soft moans bouncing off the walls was music to your ears. Carefully, you pushed the head into your entrance. You bit your lip once you slowly sank down on him. Leon couldn’t help the sounds that fell from his lips as he bottomed out inside you. 

_ This was _ a feeling that shook him to his very core. You moved your hips slightly to let your walls adjust to him. The moan that left his lips at your movements was down right  _ sinful.  _ He slapped his hand over his mouth, the embarrassment was evident on his face. 

You tried not to move your hips as you leaned down to pull his hand away. You kissed him, again and again. 

“It’s okay, that was really cute,” you said in between kisses. 

“I feel so... _ awkward.  _ I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Leon. This feels good. I feel good,” you paused to let the words sink in, “I’m going to move now, are you ready?”

_ “Yes,”  _ he breathed. 

That was all the confirmation you needed. You intertwined your hands with his and rested them on your thighs. Slowly you raised your hips then settled back down on his cock. You did that again. Leon held his lip between his teeth as his eyes focused on where you two were connected. His cock disappeared inside of you and it was such a  _ blissful _ feeling, one he didn’t expect to be experiencing. 

Leon was so  _ lucky _ to have you guiding him,  _ taking care of him  _ more like it. Your hips moved at a slow pace, letting you both get used to each other. Leon squeezed your hands. 

“I’m ready,” Leon moaned. 

You nodded. Within a moment your hips started to move faster, up and down. Leon’s eyes screwed shut at the pleasure. You didn’t try to hide the smile on your lips at the euphoria that crossed his face. He pushed his hips up against yours, a motion you weren’t ready for. That movement sent a shock wave through your body. You fell forward as you let out your own moan. Leon caught you easily. A bright smile crossed his face as he saw what he did granted you pleasure. 

Then he did it again. You looked at the  _ stupidly cute _ grin on his face as yours twisted in gratification. You closed your eyes and focused on your bodies working together. Leon let go of your hands in order to grip them on your hips. You steadied yourself against his chest, still staying up rocking against him. He aided you in your action by slamming his cock inside you, hitting a much  _ different _ spot. You couldn’t help the whine that left your mouth at the feeling. It was just too  _ fucking  _ good. 

Though this was Leon’s first time, he was doing well already  _ learning  _ to move with you to heighten the sensation. Your walls tightened around him and he gasped at the feeling. He could feel himself coming undone, coming close to finishing. 

Leon’s fingers dug into your skin as he started to  _ lift _ you up. You shook as his cock almost came fully out of you, only for him to  _ slam  _ you down. 

A string of curses left your lips at probably too loud of an octave, but he was doing some unholy things that you weren’t  _ expecting _ . Your mouth hung open, whines and moans bounced off the motels walls as  _ Leon _ started to fuck you deeply. 

He rolled his hips up, his strong thigh muscles aiding him in pushing further. Leon hit  _ just _ the right spot sending a shock through your body that went through your stomach all the way to your toes. 

You almost fell on him, your arms weren’t strong enough to keep you up. You leaned back, your hands moved from Leon’s chest to rest on his thighs. This small change in position made  _ all  _ the difference as Leon slapped his hip up against yours filling you even more. You swore the grip of his hands were going to leave bruises in the morning but  _ fuck _ you didn’t care. The sounds of your moans mixed together with the slapping of your skin. 

Leon was lasting a whole lot longer than you were expecting as he was pounding into you. It was so  _ fucking  _ good, you didn’t know how much longer you would last at this pace. You haven’t felt this full, this loved in a while and that spurred your hips to move even quicker than before. 

And before you knew it, your walls clenched around his cock. Leon let out a broken moan as he cummed inside of you. Neither of you were expecting it to hit so quickly and surprisingly at the same time. You felt him shaking beneath you, cum dripping out of you as you pulled yourself off him. You rolled off and landed on your back next to him. Both of you were trying to catch your breath coming down from your post-sex high. 

_ That’s never happened before. _

You started laughing at that thought. Leon looked at you, his brows knitted together. You twisted to lay on your side, your elbow perched you up to look at him. Your other hand rested on his chest, a thin layer of sweat covered his skin.

“I’m not laughing at you, that was  _ phenomenal,”  _ You started, “I’ve just, never came at the same time as my previous partners. I thought it was funny is all.”

Leon relaxed, his eyes focused on the popcorn ceiling drinking in your words. 

“Really? Never at the same time?”

“Really.”

Leon smiled and turned towards you mimicking your laid back stance. His hand cupped your cheek and he brought you in for a long kiss. 

“Thank you,” he murmured against your lips.

“Any time.”

“Let’s try and sleep?” Leon questioned. 

He moved to open the covers up, not even bothering to get dressed. 

“I said that before and look where that got us.”

Leon hid his face in his hands and you giggled. You snuggled under the covers and threw them over Leon. Then you grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. You kissed his lips one last time. Then you pressed your lips to his forehead and settled down into the pillows. Leon draped his hand on your side and brought you closer to him. 

He whispered a quiet goodnight and closed his eyes. Leon felt more comfortable feeling your presence next to his as he  _ finally  _ drifted off into a nightmare less sleep. You watched him as he closed his eyes looking peaceful for the first time since you met him in Racoon City. You followed suit and fell asleep 

\---

You awoke the next morning, well-rested and ready to eat the complimentary breakfast the motel offered. Your given clothing was folded neat at the end of the bed. When you raised your head you saw Leon was already up and dressed. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” he smiled. 

“Morning,” you replied. 

You threw on your shirt and stood to slip into the sweats. Leon walked over to you and cupped your cheek. He stared deeply into your eyes as he leaned into pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. 

Your eyes went wide,  _ that woke you up.  _

Your hands rested on his hips. A loud  _ bang _ from the adjoining room startled you two apart. You instinctively jumped on the bed like you were  _ totally _ not hiding the fact that you were kissing Leon. He just pushed himself away from you leaning against the opposite wall. 

Claire swung the door open. She was  _ pissed _ and she looked exhausted. 

“Hey Claire,” Leon smiled awkwardly, “You sleep well?”

Her eyes went from him then to you, “I would have slept better if it wasn’t for the  _ fucking  _ ghosts that were  _ moaning _ all night.”

Both you and Leon’s eyes bugged open then you glanced at each other. No proper excuse or answer could come out of either of you. 

“There were  _ ghosts _ ?” Sherry’s voice seemed scared behind Claire’s leg. 

“It’s okay Sherry, hopefully, we don’t have to encounter them again,” Claire comforted Sherry with a hand on her shoulder, then shot another  _ dirty  _ look your way, “Are you ready for breakfast?”

Sherry nodded.

“Get your shoes on,” Claire said. 

Then she stepped further into the room. Claire pointed a finger at Leon then to you. 

“You guys are  _ both _ lucky that Sherry slept like a rock, unlike me.”

_ Fuck,  _ it felt like you were being reprimanded by a parent. You and Leon hung your head in shame. 

“Now, let’s go, we’ve got a long day ahead of us,” Claire turned to head back to her room to gather her weapons, “Keep your hands to yourself in front of Sherry.  _ Got it?”  _

“Yes, ma’am,” you said in unison. 

You felt  _ horrible _ . But as soon as Claire walked out you and Leon shared a quiet laugh. 

“It was worth it,” Leon whispered. 

  
  



End file.
